


Flirtatious

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kink, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Rhett and Link’s typical flirting sessions takes a sexy turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirtatious

“Hello?”

“Hey baby, what are you wearing?”

Link rolled his eyes. “Is it that time again Rhett?”

Rhett giggled. “Yup! I need someone to flirt with and I picked you.”

“You always pick me.”

“Yeah well, you’re pretty much my favorite.”

Link smiled. Rhett loved to periodically call Link and flirt with him; he loved saying sweet things to Link and making him feel good. There had been moments where the lines became blurred and the two men wondered if their innocent flirting could lead to something else, but they usually laughed it off.

“You know Link, I really liked seeing you in a tank top the other day. You’ve got nice arms.”

Link chuckled and flexed one of his arms. “You like it when I show off my muscles?”

“Oh yeah.” Rhett rolled over and laid on his back; he was lounging around in bed. “Sometimes I sit there and imagine what it would be like to have those strong lean arms wrapped around me.”

Link added a little seductive inflection to his voice. “I’ll have to remember that next time I see you.”

“Mmm.” Rhett responded. He liked it when Link really got into their flirting game. “Oh hey, I saw something really awesome the other day.”

“What was it?”

“Your ass.”

Link snorted. “Nice one Rhett. Are you going to start pontificating about my chest now?”

“Oh, I’ll get to that eventually. You’ve got so many sexy qualities, It’s gonna take me a while to get through them all.”

“Oh, you think I’m sexy?” Link said with a smirk.

“Of course! I mean look at you. Sometimes I’m jealous of your clothes because they get to touch you more than I do.”

Link roared with laughter. “Rhett, that has got to be the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Rhett blushed. “I mean it! You’re hot Link. You’re definitely the hottest one on the show.”

Link scoffed. “You wouldn’t know it by reading the comments.”

“Fuck those comments. You’re gorgeous.” Rhett went quiet for a moment. He tried to think of something to say to deflect the sadness Link occasionally felt when reading negative comments on their videos.

“Link?” Rhett lowered his voice and put on a more sensual tone. “You’re so hot, I think I would do just about anything you asked me to.”

Link raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

“Oh yes.” Rhett said. He could feel himself getting a little aroused. “Tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it. I’m all yours tonight.”

Link licked his lips as he tried to think of a response. He and Rhett’s flirting sessions had never been this sexual before, but he was enjoying it a lot and wanted to pick the right thing to say. “Can you send me some pictures?”

“What kind of pictures?”

“I think you know what kind of pictures I want, Rhett. I want to see you be sexy for me.”

“I can definitely do that for you, just give me a few minutes.” Rhett hung up the phone excitedly as he tried to decide how he was going to pose for Link. Link groped his dick in anticipation as he made his way to his bedroom. About five minutes later, he got a text notification. It was a picture of Rhett laying in bed shirtless, his hair a bit messy.  _Do you like this?_  He typed.

Link texted back.  _I love it. Show me more._

A few minutes later, Rhett sent another picture. He was laying on his side, boxers pulled halfway down his thighs and one hand covering his manhood.  _Is this good?_  He asked.

Link grunted in frustration. He took off his pants in order to relieve some of the pressure on his growing erection _. I need more. Get on Skype._

Rhett nodded; he was enjoying the way their conversation was progressing. Both men pulled out their laptops and signed into Skype. When Rhett answered the call he was laying on his side, completely naked. Link laid on his back, propped his head up on a couple pillows, and set his laptop on his stomach. He reached down to stroke himself outside of his briefs.

“What do you want me to do?” Rhett asked coyly.

“I wanna see that dick. I wanna see what you’re hiding.” Rhett pointed his laptop towards his dick, which was now erect.

“Gorgeous.” Link said, slowly taking in the sight. “Now touch yourself.”

Rhett moved the laptop back towards his face and began stroking himself. He softly moaned and whimpered as Link watched with delight; he and Rhett had never been this intimate before.

Link pulled off his shirt and Rhett unashamedly admired the shape of Link’s collarbone, his eyes wandering down to his chest. “Say my name.” Link ordered.

“Link…Link…” Rhett said, biting his lip “You make me feel so good.”

“Do I?” Link gave Rhett his signature “bedroom eyes” stare.

“Mmhmm.” Rhett closed his eyes and moaned, a subtle smile on his lips. “Every time I touch myself I think of you.”

“You do? I love that.” Link growled as he shoved his hand into his briefs and tightly gripped his dick, brushing his fingertips along the opening. “You look so sexy Rhett. I wish I was there with you right now.”

Rhett opened his eyes and stared at Link. “I’d love to make that happen someday.”

Link smiled and the two men continued to watch each other touch themselves. Rhett clearly loved to show off for Link, pulling his hair and sighing at just the right moments. Link responded with a performance of his own, eventually removing his glasses and making low, guttural sounds that Rhett swore he could feel through the screen.

They came almost at the same time, Rhett’s whispers and erotic facial expressions overtaking Link and sending him into a spiral. Rhett whispered “I love you Link,” when he came, but Link didn’t hear him over his cries.

Rhett and Link stayed on the call as they rode out the remainder of their orgasms together and caught their breath. Link went to go clean up then laid back down. He stroked his screen.

“You’re beautiful.” He said quietly.

“So are you.” Rhett blew Link a kiss. Link kissed him back. “We’re doing this again, right?”

“Anytime you want. I’d do anything for you, Link.”

Link smiled sweetly. “And I’d do anything for you Rhett. Good night buddy.”

“Good night.”


End file.
